Química
by Hizashii
Summary: —"Ojos negros y la mezcla de los nombres de ambos en los labios del otro." Kyle/Heidi. Reto.


**Título: **Química.  
**Claim: **Kyle/Heidi.  
**Summary: **Ojos negros y la mezcla de los nombres de ambos en los labios del otro.  
**Advertencias: **¿Limme? (I think).  
**Rated: **M.  
**Regalo para: **Natsu, mi espo :3 y Robin Wolfe.

**

* * *

**

_(Me haces sentir como si no pensara, tú y tus reacciones, esta química enfermiza)

* * *

_

Heidi había salido a buscar presas, y terminó en Estados Unidos, ocultándose de las maquinas y experimentos de esas _almas_ (pensaba despectivamente).  
Las ropas sucias, andrajosas como nunca, envolvían su cuerpo curvilíneo y exótico, sus cabellos color caoba ondeaban al viento y sus ojos violetas tenían un único sentimiento, llamado fastidio.  
Un chico le llegó sorpresivamente por detrás, debido a su ensimismamiento no lo notó. Más le valía no querer meterle un alma dentro, porque tendría que acabar con él.  
Él la miró largo rato, detallando su cuello, sus ojos…descubriendo que no era humana, mas no era un alma. Era algo distinto, interesante, con una potente fuerza y cualidad que lo acercaba cada vez más, atrayente, se veía prohibida, única, _peligrosa_ (y, joder, que él adoraba el peligro).  
Se acercó, por momentos titubeante, por momentos decidido, a ella. Ella lo dejó acercarse, como una presa ingenua que va a su cazador (era así). Finalmente, él llegó frente a ella y ella esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, odiosa, presumida, _hambrienta_. Él no se encogió ante la sonrisa, ni ante la mirada de depredadora de Heidi, (peligro, peligro, _es_ peligrosa), y tocó su brazo con determinación.  
(Y, maldición, que el hambre se tornó distinta, como si no pensara, como si no hiciera algo más que sentir los labios que repentinamente se posaron en su hombro descubierto).

—Dime tu nombre, lindura —le dijo Kyle entre gemidos por lo bajo, sobre la piel fría, con el corazón acelerado, sintiendo la textura extraña de la piel de Heidi.  
—¿Para qué lo necesitas? —preguntó curiosa, aún cuando su mente estaba al borde de nublarse por completo y sin remedio.  
—Para saber el nombre de la chica que gritará mi nombre cuando se corra —murmuró roncamente en el oído de ella, y Heidi respondió gimiendo en alto y jadeando.  
—Heidi —contestó luego—, ¿y el tuyo?  
—¿Para qué lo quieres saber? —inquirió.  
—Para saber —dijo, Kyle la acercó por las caderas— el nombre que tengo que gritar al correrme, por supuesto.  
(Y, vale, que adoraba que las chicas le siguieran el juego).  
—Kyle.  
Y luego todo fue rojo, templado, dulce y salado, químico. Se fundieron en uno sólo, el sonido de las pieles chocando, los gimoteos de placer insano y la mezcla de los nombres de ambos en los labios del otro. Ojos negros, labios rojos, piel sudada (la de Heidi por el sudor de él, y pregúntenle si no le gustaba).

'Kyle'_, _cuando la garganta ya no le daba para jadear otra cosa, cuando las cuerdas vocales estaban gastadas de la potencia de sus gritos por la pasión enfebrecida. 'Heidi' cuando tocaba lugares que estaba deseando explorar mejor, cuando quería tenerla más cerca y no podía.

El vaivén de caderas no quería ceder, aún cuando las débiles paredes de la pequeña cueva sí querían hacerlo. Era demasiado adictiva la sensación de la saliva recorriéndoles los recovecos más lejanos de su cuerpo, adictivo el sabor del sudor que se deslizaba entre los labios sin querer.

La camiseta de ella no totalmente fuera de su cuerpo, los pantalones de él por las rodillas, nada de ropa interior, deseo y mucha rudeza_. Rápido, quiero terminar con esto rápido y no volverte a ver._

Terminaron, Kyle sobre Heidi, las piernas entrelazadas y mordiéndose los labios mutuamente, los nombres contenidos entre los dientes, el temblor de sus cuerpos, el fuego aún poseyéndolos.  
(Y es que no podían sólo detenerse e irse porque querían más).

Un movimiento de Heidi y todo estaba listo de nuevo para volver a comenzar. Era insaciable, incontrolable, biológico. Juntos eran dinamita que, por mucho que detonara, siempre seguiría con ganas de volver a explotar y arrasar con toda (la razón) cosa a su paso.

Heidi le siguió el juego a Kyle, jugaron a que era la primera vez, a que cuando terminaran la próxima podrían lograr irse, a que no _necesitaban_ cada vez más.

Y se convencieron de que la química entre sus cuerpos era demasiado fuerte cuando habían tenido el octavo orgasmo juntos y aún querían más, y más, y mucho, _mucho_ más.

Heidi tuvo unas enfermizas ganas de convertirlo y pasar toda la noche y el día durante toda la existencia junto a él, sólo follando, comiendo y follando de nuevo. (Una, y otra, y otra vez). Por ahora, se conformaba con un noveno orgasmo (o diez, mejor, que es número par).


End file.
